


Colorful Introduction.

by castielle_watson_winchester_holmes



Series: Random Drabbles. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baskerville The Dog, angry!sherlock, confused!john, roommate!molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes/pseuds/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes





	Colorful Introduction.

It was the first time they met.

John was coming out of the busy grocery store carrying the groceries for him and Molly for this week. 

Sherlock was bustling in the stores automatic doors untying his scarf and trying to locate his wallet in his large thick wooly trench coat. 

John was daydreaming about what he would do when he got home and whether or not bathe his pit-bull Baskerville. 

Sherlock was wondering what the short man must be day dreaming about and what type of cake Mycroft sent him to go get. 

While walking with his bags outside the automatic doors he thought about what he would make for his sister, Harry. 

 

Sherlock was thinking about getting the shorter man's number until......

Sherlock and John were so deep in their thoughts that they didn't even see each other until they were glaring at each other on the ground. 

"Hey!" John grumbled gathering up his spilled groceries. "Watch where your goin'!" 

Sherlock pulled himself up from the pavement. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at the small man but he did. 

"I'm not going to watch it you insufferable prick! How could you not look at where your going! You were too busy thinking about your stupid dog and your sisters pretty wife to even notice another human being on the sidewalk! Next time keep your eyes open so you can see and observe where your going!" Sherlock yelled. 

John sat flabbergasted at the man's comments "How did you know I had a..." But the tall man was already gone off into the cool air conditioning of the grocery store. 

On the walk home John was no longer thinking of his sister's visit or Baskerville's bath. He was thinking about the tall stranger. 

John approached his flat and opened the door the smell of Molly's hair spray and tea wafting to his nose. 

"Molly I'm home" John called to the flat as he walked to the living room to see Molly talking to the man from the store. 

"Um.....Hello." John greeted as he shook the taller man's hand. 

"Hello I'm Sherlock Holmes." The man said. " and I apologize for calling your dog stupid." 

" Yes thanks but how did you.......when did you..... Why??" John stuttered. 

"John. No need to worry. I'm just happy we had a colorful introduction. Sherlock smiled.


End file.
